Wong Chi-hang
Wong Chi-hang is the main antagonist of the 1993 Hong Kong crime-thriller film The Untold Story, which is supposedly based on a true account. ''The Untold Story'' After he had murdered a man in Hong Kong, Wong flees from the authorities, and winds up working at Eight Immortals, a restaurant in Macau. When his boss, Cheng Lam, caught him cheating during a mahjong game, Wong gruesomely murders him and his family, dismembers their bodies, and casts the body parts into the ocean. An arm is recovered on the beach, and it was determined that it belonged to Chan Lai Chun, who was the mother-in-law of Cheng Lam. Wong takes over as the owner of the Eight Immortals, and he gruesomely murders Ah Man after he had caught Wong cheating at mahjong. He savagely maims the corpse of the slain waiter, and he makes barbacue pork buns from the flesh. He serves the pork buns to his customers the next day. Fearing that Pearl, the cashier, was going to sell him out to the police, he rapes and murders her, but not before making her think that he was giving money to help her sickly mother. As with Ah Man, he mixes Pearl's corpse into the pork buns. The Public Service Agency returns to the restaurant the next day, and they inquire Wong on the pictures of the Lam family. He attempted to dispose of the evidence that night, but the PSA manages to catch the garbage truck. Realizing that he was attempting to flee to China, the PSA ambushes Wong at Customs. Refusing to confess on his crimes, Wong is sent to a prison, and he gets immediately brutalized by the inmates, one in particular being Lam's brother, Cheng Poon. Wong later gets sent to the hospital after a failed suicide attempt. When he was getting his self-inflicted wounds tended to, Wong takes a nurse hostage, and threatens to murder her, unless he was allowed to escape. When he gets apprehended by the officers, a doctor administers stimulants to Wong, the intention being that he would confess if he was high. This fails, however, and the PSA resorts to sleep deprivation. Wong finally confesses to the murders, and he reveals the secret ingredient to his barbacue pork buns. The film ends with Wong successfully killing himself in prison. Even though there wasn't any crucial evidence to convict Chi-hang of the murders, the case was closed. Gallery Story4.jpg Trivia *Wong is portrayed by the Hong Kong actor, Anthony Wong who also played Johnny Wong. *Wong won an award for Best Actor at the 13th Hong Kong Film Awards. *As mentioned earlier, Wong is supposedly based on a real serial killer who had committed mass murder at a restaurant in Macau. However, there is never any documentation to support this claim, thus inferring that it was an urban legend. Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Cheater Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Suicidal Category:Sadists Category:Businessmen Category:Pure Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Torturer Category:Paranoid Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Deceased